Tom Verlaine
1981 Oct 1 J. B. Scott's, Albany, New York - - Oct 2 The Left Bank, Mount Vernon, New York Mink DeVille opening - Oct 4 9.30 Club, Washington DC - - Oct 7 The Paradise, Boston, Massachusetts The Lyres opening - Oct 8 The Ritz, NYC, New York Malaria; Marshall Crenshaw opening Oct 9 East Side Club, Philadelphia PA The Necessaries opening Oct 10 My Father's Place, Roslyn, Long Island, New York Mink DeVille opening Oct 11 Toad's, New Haven CT - Oct 16 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA - - Oct 17 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA - - Oct 19 The Cinema, San Francisco, CA Translator supporting Oct 24 Hot Klub, Dallas, TX The DOO opening - Oct 25 Club Foot, Austin, TX Standing Waves opening - Oct 28 Duffy's, Minneapolis, MN - - Nov 1 Zaks Rock'n'Roll Palace, Chicago - - Nov 6 Voodoo Club, 9 St. Joseph Street, Toronto - Nov 7 Scorgies, Rochester, New York Mink DeVille opening Nov 11 Hampshire College, Northampton, Massachusetts No opening act - Nov ? Carnegie Mellon University, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania SVT; Carsickness opening Nov 15 Harpo's Detroit The Necessaries opening - Nov 25 The Ritz, NYC, New York The Necessaries opening - 1982 May 6 The Ritz, NYC, New York - - May 17 Ripley Music Hall in Philadelphia, PA The Vels opening - May 22 The Left Bank, Mount Vernon, New York - May 24 Ripley Music Hall, Philadelphia PA - May 26 Toad's Place New Haven, CT - May 27 The Paradise, Boston, Massachusetts Someone and the Somebodies opening Jun 4 The Ritz, NYC, New York Khmer Rouge opening Jun 5 The Ritz, NYC, New York Khmer Rouge opening Jun 9 The Venue, London, England China Crisis opening Jun 10 The Venue, London, England China Crisis opening - Jun 12 The Stokvishal, Arnhem, Holland - Jun 13 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland The Dutch opening - Jun 14 De Doelen, Rotterdam, Holland Der Moderne Man opening - Jun 15 The Lobo Disco, Gothenburg, Sweden - Jun 16 Rock Club Ritz, Stockholm, Sweden No opening act Jun 21 Markthalle, Hamburg, Germany - Jun 23 Le Palace, Paris, France - July 8 The Peppermint Lounge, NYC, New York Prisoners of Beat opening July 9 My Father's Place, Roslyn, Long Island, New York - - July 18 The Old Waldorf, San Francisco, California Snakefinger opening July 23 Spirit, San Diego, California - - July 24 The Country Club, Los Angeles California The Dream Syndicate opening Oct 22 The Peppermint Lounge, NYC, New York 1984 Sep 22 De Doelen, Rotterdam, Holland 'Pandora's Music Box' Festival with The Gun Club, John Cale Sep 23 Deinze Brielpoort, Belgium Futurama Festival - Sep 25 La Edad de Oro Italian TV appearance TVE Studios, Madrid Sep 29 Mudd Club, Gothenberg, Sweden - Oct 1 Club 77, Helsinki, Finland - Oct 3 The Hacienda, Manchester, England The Room opening - Oct 4 The Electric Ballroom, Camden Town, London, England The Room opening December 21-22, 1984 The Ritz, New York City, NY (supported by Suzanne Vega & Human Switchboard) 1985 Aug 17 Wateringen, Holland (solo acoustic) - - 1987 Feb 13 The Tube British TV appearance - Mar 15 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, England The Wallflowers opening - Mar 17 The Bierkeller, Bristol, England Green On Red opening Mar 19 The Town and Country Club, London, England The Bodeans and Crazyhead opening Mar 20 The International, Manchester, England - Mar 24 Karlsson, Stockholm, Sweden - Mar 26 Errol's, Gothenburg, Sweden - Mar 29 Barowiak, Uppsala, Sweden - - Apr 1 The Carlton, Copenhagen, Denmark Buoyant Blue opening - Apr 3 The Quasimodo, Berlin, Germany - Apr 6 Cooky's, Frankfurt, Germany - Apr 8 The Big Club, Turin, Italy - Apr 9 Prego Club, Milan, Italy - Apr 13 Salon Cibeles, Barcelona, Spain - - Apr 17 Rouen, France - Apr 19 Bolwerk, Sneek, Holland - - Apr 20 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland - - Apr 21 Lantaren, Rotterdam, Holland - Apr 22 The Mean Fiddler, Harlesden, London, England - Apr 26 The Ritz, NYC, New York Bush Tetras opening Apr 28 RPM, Toronto, Ontario, Canada May 20 Yomiuri Hall, Tokyo, Japan - 1988 May 23 The Tower Theater, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church and Peter Murphy - May ? The Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, New York (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church - Aug 14 The Orpheum Theatre, San Francisco, California (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church Aug 24 Sloss Furnaces, Birmingham, AL (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church - Aug 30 The Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center, Tampa, FL (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church - Aug 31 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, Florida (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church Sep 7 The Tower Theater, Upper Darby, Pennsylvania (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church - Sep 9 The Orpheum Theatre, Boston, Massachusetts (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church - Sep 25 Baity's, Winston Salem, North Carolina (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church Sep 26 Memorial Hall, Chapel Hill, North Carolina (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church - Sep 30 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church Oct 3 Peony Park, Omaha, Nebraska: (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church - Oct 6 Riviera Theater, Chicago, IL (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church - Oct 9 Michigan Theatre, Ann Arbor, Michigan: (solo acoustic) Opening for the Church and Wire - Oct 10 Club Eastbrook, Grand Rapids, MI: (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church Oct 13 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY: (solo acoustic) Opening for the Church and Let's Active Oct 14 Palace Theater, New Haven, Connecticut (solo acoustic) Opening for the Church Nov 25 The I-Beam, San Francisco, California (solo acoustic) Opening for The Church 1990 Apr 12 The Paradise, Boston, Massachusetts (solo acoustic) - Apr 14 Theatre of the Living Arts, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (solo acoustic) - May 3 Ancienne Belgique (AB) Theater, Brussels, Belgium. (solo acoustic) May 5 Bloomsbury Theatre, London, England (solo acoustic): 2 shows - Jun 12 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, California (solo acoustic) Jun 13 Bogarts, Long Beach, California (solo acoustic) - Jun 15? McCabe's Guitar Shop, Santa Monica, California (solo acoustic) - - Jun 19 Slims, San Francisco, California (solo acoustic) - July 13 The Park West, Chicago, Illinois (solo acoustic) - 1991 Apr 9 The Club Quattro, Osaka, Japan (solo acoustic) - Sep 3 Muse Hall, Kyoto, Japan (solo acoustic) - Sep 27 Studentersamfundet, Trondheim, Norway (solo acoustic) Oct 3 Barowiak, Uppsala, Sweden (solo acoustic) - - Oct 6 Musikcafe´n, Copenhagen, Denmark (solo acoustic) No opening act - 1996 March 19 Warfield Theater, San Francisco Part of Patti Smith Group - March 23 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles Part of Patti Smith Group - May 13 The Viper Room, Los Angeles, California - Jun 12 Tramps, NYC, New York - June 30 Roskilde Festival, Denmark Part of Patti Smith Group - July 2 Olympia, Paris, France Part of Patti Smith Group - July 3 Olympia, Paris, France Part of Patti Smith Group - July 8 Foro Italico, Rome, Italy Part of Patti Smith Group - July 9 Teatro Romano, Verona, Italy Part of Patti Smith Group - July 11 Corregio, Italy Part of Patti Smith Group - July 12 Villa Arconati, Bollate, Milan, Italy Part of Patti Smith Group - July 23 E-Werk, Köln, Germany Part of Patti Smith Group - July 24 Casino Ostende, Ostende, Belgium Part of Patti Smith Group - July 26 Paleo Festival, Nyon, Switzerland Part of Patti Smith Group July 29 Palacy Kultury, Prague, Czech Republic Part of Patti Smith Group - July 30 Tempodrome, Berlin, Germany Part of Patti Smith Group - July 30 Tempodrome, Berlin, Germany Part of Patti Smith Group - Aug 1 Musikhalle, Hamburg, Germany Part of Patti Smith Group 1997 November 21, 1997 Avery Fisher Hall New York City, NY (Electric duo with Jimmy Rip, supporting Sonic Youth) 1998 Jun 6 The Centrum, Worchester, Massachusetts: Electric duo with Jimmy Rip Opening for Sonic Youth & Sean Lennon July 29 The Bowery Ballroom, NYC, New York: Electric duo with Jimmy Rip Opening for the Patti Smith Group July 30 The Bowery Ballroom, NYC, New York: Electric duo with Jimmy Rip Opening for the Patti Smith Group July 31 The Bowery Ballroom, NYC, New York: Electric duo with Jimmy Rip Opening for the Patti Smith Group Oct 14 The Middle East Downstairs, Cambridge, Massachusetts: Electric duo with Jimmy Rip Windy and Carl opening Oct 16 Maxwell’s, Hoboken, New Jersey: Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - - Oct 29 The Bowery Ballroom, NYC, New York: Electric trio with Jimmy Rip and Tony Shanahan Patti Smith guesting, reading poetry Dec 31 The Bowery Ballroom, NYC, New York: Electric duo with Jimmy Rip Opening for the Patti Smith Group 1999 October 15, 1999 St. Ann's Church, Brooklyn, NY (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) November 20, 1999 Wexner Arts Show, Columbus, OH (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip. 2 shows 7.30 & 9.30) December 10-11, 1999 Hollywood Theatre, Portland, OR (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip, sponsored by P.I.C.A.) 2000 March 30, 2000 Wisconsin Film Festival, Madison, WI (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) April 1, 2000 Walker Art Center, Minneapolis, MN (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) April 16, 2000 James River Festival of the Moving Image, The Byrd Theatre, Richmond, VA (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) April 21, 2000 San Francisco International Film Festival, Castro Theatre, San Francisco, CA (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) September 13, 2000 Experience Music Project, Seattle, WA (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) November 18, 2000 Museum of Fine Arts, Houston, TX (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) 2001 February 8, 2001 Hiroshima Mon Amour, Turin, ITY (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) February 9, 2001 The Fillmore, Cortemaggiore, ITY (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) February 16, 2001 Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, MA (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) October 7, 2001 The Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY (supporting Sonic Youth. Benefit concert for Central American workers killed in World Trade Center) 2002 June 25, 2002 Metropol, Berlin, GER (supporting Willy de Ville) December 4, 2002 Regent Square Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) 2004 April 16, 2004 The Images Festival, Toronto, ON (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) July 11, 2004 Santiago de Compostela, SPA (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) 2005 June 25 Meltdown Festival, Royal Festival Hall, London As part of the Patti Smith Group for the live recreation of the "Horses" album. - June 29 Parco di Palazzo Antonini, Università degli Studi, Udine, Italy Accompanying Patti Smith. - August 16 The Dome, Brighton, England As part of the Patti Smith Group. - August 28 Train, Århus, Denmark As part of the Patti Smith Group. - August 29 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, Denmark As part of the Patti Smith Group. - October 14 32ste Filmfestival van Gent, Theaterzaal, Ghent, Belgium Accompanying Patti Smith. - October 15 Vooruit, Ghent, Belgium Opening for The Ex. - 2006 May 15 9:30 Club, Washington DC. - May 16 Theater of the Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA - - May 18 Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY. - May 19 Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY. - - June 10 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Three Rivers Arts Festival - June 12 The Double Door, Chicago - - June 16 KCRW FM, Santa Monica, CA Live in the studio broadcast June 16 Roxy, Sunset Blvd., Hollywood, CA June 17 Slim’s, San Francisco, CA - - July 12 John Dee, Oslo, Normandy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 14 Quasimodo, Berlin Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 16 Latitude Festival , Suffolk UK Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 18 Brotfabrik, Frankfurt, Germany Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 20 Benicassim Festival, Spain Electric duo with Jimmy Rip July 22 Flippout Festival, Milan, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 23 Boomtown Festival, Gent, Belgium Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 24 Upstairs at Paradiso, Amsterdam Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 26 100 Club, London Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 28 The Village, Dublin, Ireland Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 30 The Point, Cardiff, Wales Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - July 31 Night and Day, Manchester, England Electric duo with Jimmy Rip August 1 ABC2, Glasgow, Scotland Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - 2008 April 5 Arena del Sole, Bologna, Italy Supporting Patti Smith - April 6 New Age Club, Roncade, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 7 Musicdrome, Milan, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 8 Teatro CTM, Rezzato, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 9 Teatro Nazionale, Quarrata, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 10 Stazione Birra, Rome, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 11 Viper Theatre, Firenze, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 12 Galleria Toledo, Naples, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 13 Teatro DB d'Essai, Lecce, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 15 B-Side Pub, Rende, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 17 Mercati General, Catania, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - April 18 I Candelai, Palermo, Italy Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - Sept 12 Knitting Factory, Brooklyn, NY Fender Jazzmaster 50th Anniversary Concert 2010 Nov 30 Shimokitazawa Garden, Tokyo, Japan Electric duo with Jimmy Rip (joined by Kazuhide Yamaji) - Dec 2 Muse, Osaka, Japan Electric duo with Jimmy Rip (joined by Kazuhide Yamaji) 2011 September 6, 2011 SESC Belenzinho, Sao Paulo, BRA (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) September 7, 2011 SESC Belenzinho, Sao Paulo, BRA (Music For Films with Jimmy Rip) 2014 Apr 20 Koenji High, Tokyo, Japan Electric duo with Jimmy Rip - Oct 17 Carnegie Music Hall, Pittsburgh. Tom Verlaine, Martin Rev, Dean Wareham, Eleanor Friedberger & Bradford Cox perform live original scores to unseen Warhol films. - Oct 24 UCLA, Los Angeles. Tom Verlaine, Martin Rev, Dean Wareham, Eleanor Friedberger & Bradford Cox perform live original scores to unseen Warhol films. - Nov 6 Brooklyn Academy of Music Tom Verlaine, Martin Rev, Dean Wareham, Eleanor Friedberger & Bradford Cox perform live original scores to unseen Warhol films. - Nov 7 Brooklyn Academy of Music Tom Verlaine, Martin Rev, Dean Wareham, Eleanor Friedberger & Bradford Cox perform live original scores to unseen Warhol films. - Nov 8 Brooklyn Academy of Music Tom Verlaine, Martin Rev, Dean Wareham, Eleanor Friedberger & Bradford Cox perform live original scores to unseen Warhol films. - 2016 May 16 Barbican Centre, London, UK Tom Verlaine, Martin Rev, Dean Wareham & Eleanor Friedberger perform live original scores in Exposed: Songs for Unseen Warhol Films.